The Sword Demons New Rising
by Taylor the slasher
Summary: This is a story of karel turing back into the sword demon. there is also some very familer and totally new charecters follows Karels adventure over to the new continent Zera but first see how well he does in the areana! This is my fan fic so could u pleas


THE SWORD DEMON'S NEW LAND!

Karel the sword master was once known as the saint of swords but know he is back to his old self the sword demon! This is my first fan fiction so please read and review.

CHAPTER 1: The sword demon returns

After a long service to lord Eliwood Karel decides to enter a tournament to see if he has gotten rusty in his killing ways. As Karel approaches the arena he notices Barte is also going to the arena.

"Bartre I see your finally going to be relieved from lord Eliwoods services." Karel shouted to his former ally.

"What do you mean sword master?" Bartre asked.

"Well if we fight each other in this tournament my blade will feast upon your blood

that's if you can even make it to the final" Karel boasted.

"WE SHALL SEE LITTLE WARRIOR!" Bartre boomed.

As they both signed up and waited to see which section they were in Karel sharpened his Wa Dao blade. As he did this old memories as the sword demon flashed in his mind his blade feasting upon thousands of opponents!

"Ahem the names have been drawn will u all take positions as according to the listings thank you" Said a nuzzled voiced old man.

Karel soon went to see were he was put he was in A group, Bartre on the other hand was in group D far away from him so he guessed they would both have to survive to the end to face each other!

"FIRST MATCH BEGIN! INTRODUCING FIRST THE SAINT OF SWORDS KAREL! HIS OPPONENT WILL BE THE NEW COMER ZERO!" Shouted the ring announcer.

They bowed and started. Zero charged Karel with anger so it was easily dodged then Karel drew his Wa Dao and vertically cut Zero across the back. Then as he did he rushed in front of Zero and kicked him in the stomach. Then while he was down he drove his sword straight into Zeros heart! The blood erupted from the body blood covering the saint of swords who simply put his blade back into the sheath.

"

KAREL WINS!" The announcer boomed!

Soon after that victory Karel waited to see his name to be announced. He saw his opponent would be much more skilled a ex- assassin known only as Edge.

"SECOND MATCH KAREL VS. EDGE!" The announcer shouted.

Karel unsheathed his Wa Dao and simply walked over to Edge. As soon as he got in range of Edges killer edges there swords clashed. Edge kept slashing while the saint of swords kept defending until finally Edges blade cut Karel's chest that's when Karel went into a frenzy slashing and cutting lightning fast . Edges body twisting and bended until finally when Karel stopped. Edges body soon fell to peaces blood squirting from every bit Karel only smiled his sadistic smile. That technique was a critical hit he called the sliver slash. After what finally happened sunk into everyone's head the announcer shouted.

"The victor the saint of swords!" The announcer boomed.

After three more matches the semi finals and the people in them were to be announced " The final four are KAREL, BATTA , BARTRE , AND THE LADY ASSASSAIN JUSTINE! THE MATCHES WILL GO AS FOLLOWS KAREL VS. BATTA AND BARTRE VS JUSTINE.

"I'll see you next Bartre you weakling and as for you Batta your death will be quick and painful hahahahahahahaha!" Karel snickered as he left to clean his Wa Dao.

"You will be surprised Karel I represent a foreign land and I will win this for the continent of Zera." Batta boomed.

" YOU WILL DIE SWORD DEMON!" Bartre shouted.

" SEMI FINALS ROUND ONE!"

Karel charged first slashing for Batta's throat but missed by a couple of inches Batta used this opportunity to cut Karel with a foreign weapon. Karel soon got back to his feet and cut the big mans legs then kicked him in the stomach. This was proving to be useless because he was wasting his energy. Finally Karel performed his saint sword thrust which hit Batta full force but the man simply came back throwing a hand axe which caught Karel across his left arm.

"You cannot win so I will make you a promise if you win this tournament you can have control of my division of Zera's army but you wont survive hear saint of swords!" Batta shouted.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT IAM THE SWORD DEMON!" Karel shouted!

After this Karel used a slash not seen since the sword demon was alive. He cut Batta's eye hit him in the stomach with the hilt of his Wa Dao then ran behind him and drove the blade threw Batta's neck which out came a lot of blood enough to turn the ring crimson.

"The saint of sword wins!" The announcer shouted.

Karel cut of his head because apparently he wasn't listening he was once again the sword demon. There now his final opponent stood Bartre his old comrade.

They stepped into the crimson ring Bartre was the first to attack throwing his hand axe which Karel easily hit away then ran up and clashed with Bartre's axe but because the sword demon was so powerful at the moment he deflected the axe again and cut the big mans arms off then to end the mans suffering slowly he slit his throat to let him bleed to death.

After this he was awarded his prize a blade of diamond which Karel smiled wickedly at then left the arena since there was no more blood to spill.


End file.
